1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to mechanisms for providing information regarding a person, a place, or a thing in a collectable trading card or trading card-like format. More particularly, the present invention concerns a collectable electronic multimedia trading card and a hand-held portable card reader for storing and communicating an information set of information relating to a single specific person, place, or thing, wherein the card is approximately the same size as a conventional paper trading card, and wherein the information is presented using a variety of media elements, such as, for example, video, audio, still, and text elements, and wherein the information includes one or more hyperlinks and advertisements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Trading cards exist that provide limited information (e.g., performance statistics, performance tips, sponsorships) relating to a person (e.g., athlete, performer, celebrity, politician), a place (e.g, country), or a thing (e.g., automobile, aircraft, water craft). Such prior art cards are typically provided on paper, cardstock, or metal measuring approximately 3.5 inches in length and approximately 2.5 inches in width. It is often desirable to collect and trade these prior art cards for a variety of reasons, such as, for example, their historical or nostalgic value or their investment value. It will be appreciated, however, that these prior art cards are substantially limited with regard to the amount of information they are able to present and the manner in which it can be presented.
Collectible trading cards are known, for example, each of which provides limited information regarding a single professional athlete, typically including, for example, historical performance statistics. The presentation of information is typically limited to one or more tables or charts setting forth the historical performance statistics and to a single photograph depicting the athlete. It will be appreciated that no space or capacity remains for more detailed or additional information, or for other information about the athlete, or for any substantial amount of advertising. Furthermore, no mechanism exists for presenting the information using media elements other than text and still pictures, photographs, or other graphics.
Due to the aforementioned problems and disadvantages in the prior art, a need exists for an improved mechanism for providing information of a trading card-like nature in a trading card or trading card-like format.
The present invention overcomes the above-identified and other problems and disadvantages in the prior art by providing a collectable electronic multimedia trading card and a hand-held portable card reader for storing and communicating an information set of information relating to a single specific person, place, or thing. In a preferred embodiment, the card is based on an electronic data storage medium in the form of a miniature computer-readable compact disk (CD-ROM) or digital video disk (DVD) no more than between approximately 3.00 inches and 3.25 inches in length, no more than between approximately 2.30 and 2.70 inches in width, and no more than between approximately 0.01 inch and 0.1 inches in thickness so as to substantially correspond to the size of a prior art paper trading card. As desired, the card may be shaped to suggest some aspect of the subject of the card.
The information may include a number of information subsets, including, for example, a performance subset; a biographical subset; an equipment subset; a sponsorship subset; and a performance tips subset. The performance subset includes performance operation information of an appropriate nature, scope, and format. The biographical subset includes biographical or other historical information related to, for example, the life, development, or evolution of the subject of the card. The equipment subset includes information related to any equipment used by or on the subject of the card, including, for example the nature, type, cost, and availability of such equipment. The sponsorship subset includes information related to any sponsors or supporters of or donors to the subject of the card, including, for example, corporate and private sponsors and donors. The performance tips subset includes information provided by or relating to the subject of the card for enhancing performance in some appropriate manner.
Each card also preferably includes a links component and an advertising component. The links component preferably includes one or more hyperlinks to Internet-accessible or other network-accessible external sources of additional information related to the subject of the card or to a subject of the information set or subsets. The advertising component preferably includes one or more advertisements, such as, for example, standalone, static, dynamic, full page, banner, or hyperlinked advertisements.
The information set and subsets may be presented using a variety of media elements, such as, for example, video movie elements; audio elements; still picture or photographic or other graphic elements; text elements; interactive hyperlink elements; and advertising elements. The video movie element includes one or more video clips of, for example, the subject of the card in action. The audio element may, though not necessarily, be coupled with the video element to provide an audible accompaniment thereto. The still picture or photograph or other graphic elements may include one or more photographs or renderings of the subject or an aspect thereof. The text element includes a textual presentation or discussion of information related to the subject or an aspect thereof. The interactive hyperlinking element includes one or more hyperlinks to Internet-accessible or other network-accessible external sources of additional information related to the subject of the card or to a subject of the information set or subsets. The advertising element includes one or more advertisements.
Thus, it will be appreciated that the card of the present invention provides a number of substantial advantages over prior art trading cards, including, for example, allowing for substantially greater quantity and diversity of presentation of the information stored thereon. Thus, whereas prior art paper or metal trading cards were limited to a relatively small amount of text and a few small graphics, the card is able to advantageously store a detailed multimedia presentation combining a variety of media elements. Furthermore, the card""s increased capacity and network connectivity advantageously allow for an advertising component and corresponding revenue which could potentially be used to offset the card""s manufacturing costs. Additionally, the card is approximately the same size as prior art trading cards, making it conveniently portable, enhancing its tradeability, and allowing for its use with existing materials designed for use with the prior art trading cards, such as, for example, individual and sheets of protective clear plastic sleeves and card holders or bins. Additionally, the card is advantageously accessible using any conventional computer-based CD-ROM drive, such as might be found, for example, in a commonly available desktop or portable computer. Additionally, in order to enhance convenience of use and tradeability, the information stored on the card can be advantageously retrieved and communicated using the hand-held portable card reader.
These and other important aspects of the present invention are more fully described in the section entitled DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF A PREFERRED EMBODIMENT, below.